The Baby Alert Car Seat Alarm—Smart Car Seat, is in the field of Car Seats and Automobile Security Devices. As of today, we have automobiles that provide protection for the driver and the passengers in many ways. We have seat beats that secure the driver and passengers inside of the vehicle in the event of a crash. We have seat beat alarms that alert the driver in the event a seat beat is not properly secured in place. We have air bags that protect the driver and front side passenger in the event of a crash, and air bag systems which warn the driver that an air bag system is in place and activated. There are alarms that sound to warn us when we accidentally leave our keys in the ignition, leave our door ajar, when we are low in fuel, when we need an oil change, when our engine needs checked, etc. However, all of these safety features and warning systems lack one small, but very important feature, none of them warn us when a baby or child is secured in a car seat and abandoned in a vehicle; nor does these current systems warn us when a baby, child or person is present in a vehicle when the internal temperature of the vehicle has reached a dangerously high level.
Each year, a baby or child is accidentally abandoned in a vehicle, and in some cases, the baby or child dies as a result of it. Most of these children were secured in a car seat, and the driver of the vehicle simply forgot that the baby or child was in the vehicle when reaching his/her destination. After such a tragedy, the parents of the victim children are devastated by the lost of their child. It is said that on a normal day's temperature of 80 degrees, the inside temperature of a vehicle will reach 90 degrees in approximately 10 minutes of closure, 114 degrees in approximately 30 minutes, and 123 degrees in approximately 60 minutes of closure. And, a child's body warms 3-5 times that of an adult's body. Therefore, an outside temperature of 70 degrees or more will expose a baby or child abandoned inside an enclosed vehicle to a heat stroke.
As humans, we are subject to accidentally forgetting things. We forget where we last placed our TV remote, our car keys, wallet or purse, etc. A father who normally doesn't take the child to the day care in the mornings, may be so concerned with getting to work on time that he completely forgets that he has the child with him secured in a car seat in the vehicle. He may enter his office, and suddenly remember that he has abandoned his child in the vehicle secured in a car seat, truly this would save the day; however, if he fails to remember that he has abandoned his child in the vehicle secured in a car seat, this father may be faced with a tragedy that will remain with him for the rest of his life.